Skandale / Gossip: NGT48
NGT48 aktiv: seit 20.07.2015 2016 Am 13.11.2016 hatte Yamaguchi Maho einen Livestreams über SHOWROOM. Während des Streams wirkte es, als hätte Maho Live Sex gehabt. Maho filmte sich im Liegen. Während des Videos hörte man ein seltsames Keuchen und es schien, als wenn ihr Körper durch stoßen bewegt wurde, wodurch sie auch schwerer zu verstehen war. Mahos Management gab an dass es keinen Sex gab aber es eine schlechte Einschätzung der Situation gewesen war, das Live im liegen zu machen, da es einen falschen Eindruck machte. Das NGT48 Management versuchte alle Videos von dem Stream zu löschen. 2018 Am 16.06.2018 berichtete das Internetprogramm "Bunshunho live", dass Nakai Rika in einer Beziehung mit einer ihrer Fans ist und teilweise mit ihm lebt. Diesen Fan (genannt "A") in den 20ern soll sie bei Handshake Events kennengelernt haben. In der Nacht des 11.06.2018 ging A allein zu Rikas Wohnung. Rika selbst kam 3 Stunden später an, nachdem sie ihre SHOWROOM Sendung beendet hatte. Am Morgen des 12.06.2018 verließ Rika die Wohnung wieder. A ging 5 Stunden später. Als Rika am 14.06.2018 von Bunshun dazu befragt wurde, schwieg sie, schüttelte ihren Kopf und ging. Am 17.06.2018 trat sie in TV Tokyo's "Seishun Koukou 3-nen C-gumi" auf, wo sie sich für den Skandal entschuldigte. Eine Woche zuvor nahm sie 1.000 Papierkraniche an, die die Mitarbeiter als Glücksbringer falteten, obwohl sie da schon wusste. dass es einen Skandal geben würde. Kazlaser vom Comedyduo Maple Chogokin fragte sie ob sie es ihren Fans zurückzahlen würde, das diese für sie gevotet haben. Rika meinte es würden ihre Fans bleiben. selbst wenn es im Moment komisch wäre, wären sie am nächsten Tag wieder beim Handshake Event. Am Ende des Programms sagte sie: "Meine Fans, die mich unterstützen, sind am wichtigsten, und jeder in den 48 Gruppen gibt sein Bestes, also hoffe ich, dass ihr nicht schlecht von mir denkt." Um für den Skandal zu sühnen, wurde Rika vom stellvertretenden Klassenlehrer zum Schüler degradiert. Eine Woche später wurde sie allerdings zum MC Assistenten befördert. 2019 Am 09.01.2019 hiel NGT48s Yamaguchi Maho ein SHOWROOM live ab. Ohne ins Detail zu gehen sagte sie, dass persönliche Informationen preisgegeben wurden und Mitglieder, die schlechte Dinge tun nicht bestraft werden. Maho gab an, dass sie darüber früher reden wolte, ihr Manager ihr versprach, das für sie zu regeln, aber nichts passiert ist. Als sie weiterreden wollte wurde der Stream plötzlich ausgeschaltet. Nachdem ihr Management ihren SHOWROOM ausgestellt hatte, nutzte sie Twitter um über das erlebte zu reden. Am 08.12.2018 brachen 2 Männer in ihre Wohnung ein. Als Maho nach einem Theaterauftritt heimkam, packte einer der Beiden in ihr Gesicht. Als sie mit ihm kämpfte, kam ein zweiter Mann von der anderen Seite hinzu. Der zweite Mann versuchte auf den Boden zu drücken, als Maho nach Hilfe schrie, hielt er ihren Mund zu. Als sie weiter kämpften, wurden die Männer vom Geräusch des Fahrstuhls abgelenkt, was Maho die Möglichkeit gab zu fliehen. Sie hatte nicht die Möglichkeit sofort die Polizei zu rufen, weil ihr Handy gestohlen wurde. Einen physischen Schaden erlitt sie nicht. Sie wollte über die Geschehnisse reden aber wollte der Gruppe auch keinen Ärger machen. Mahos Tweets wurden hinterher gelöscht. Die beiden Männer wurden von der Polizei festgenommen. Es handelte sich um 2 25jährigen Studenten, die angaben, dass sie nur mit Maho reden wollten und wiesen jede Anschuldigung der Belästigung zurück. Sie wurden nicht angeklagt und freigelassen. Am 06.01.2019 sollte Maho bei einem Handshake Event dabei sein, sagte den Auftritt aber kurzfristig ohne Erklärung ab. Als NHK versuchte Mahos Talentagentur anzurufen, war diese nicht erreichbar. Andere Nachrichtenagenturen bekamen ebenfalls keine Rückantwort. NHK berichtete, dass es sich bei den Männern um Fans handelte. Da Maho angab, dass Mitglieder involviert waren, spekulierten Fans, dass es sich um Tano Ayaka und Nishigata Marina handelte. Um die Zeit entfolgte Maho einige Mitglieder auf Twitter und Instagram. Am 10.01.2019 feierte NGT48 seinen 3. Geburtstag im Theater. Maho performte zusammen mit Kashiwagi Yuki "Temodemo no Namida". Nach dem Auftritt verbeugte sich Maho für 5 Sekunden und entschuldigte sich für den Ärger, den sie verursacht hatte. Fans waren über ihre Entschuldigung sehr verärgert und beschuldigten das Management sie dazu gezwungen zu haben. Unter dem Hashtag #JusticeforMahohon äußerten viele ihr Mitgefühl ihr gegenüber. Der ehemalige NGT48 Captain Kitahara Rie äußerte sich bei Twitter. Sie gab an das es absolut falsch war, dass Maho sich entschuldigen musste. Einige weitere ehemalige Mitglieder äußerten ihr Mitgefühl für Maho. Am selben Tag gab es ein offizielles Statement vom NGT48 Management auf deren Website. Das Management entschuldigte sich für die Serie an Störungen um Maho, gab eine Zusammenfassung des Vorfalls und gab an, dass die Polizei den Fall noch untersucht. Zudem sollte noch ein 3. Fan in den Fall involviert gewesen sein. Ein Mitglied von NGT48 soll auf der Straße von einem Mann angesprochen worden sein und auch wenn sie nicht wusste wo Maho wohnt, verriet sie ihm wann sie zu Hause sein müsste. Das Management gab an den Fall weiter zu untersuchen. Die 3 Männer wurden für alle zukünftigen Shows gesperrt. Sashihara Rino tweetete zu dem Thema und gab an, dass sie nicht denkt, dass Maho zu der Entschuldigung gezwungen wurde und sorgte sich, dass Maho sich für den Vorfall die Schuld gab. Fans starteten eine Online-Petition bei change.org und verlangten, dass NGT48s Manager Imamura Etsuro sich von der Idolgruppe verabschiedet, einige Mitglieder die Gruppe verlassen und NGT48 eine Pressekonferenz gibt. Sie wurde mit 53.633 Stimmen abgeschlossen. Vom 11. bis 14.01.2019 wurde das NGT48 Theater geschlossen. NGT48s Sponsor Ichimasa Kamaboko löschte alle Videos mit NGT48 von seiner Website. Sie begründeten es damit, dass sich mehrere Kunden gemeldet hatten. Ein weiterer Sponsor, "The Daishi Bank", kündigte an, dass er seinen Vertrag mit NGT48 nicht verlängern wird. Am 12.01.2019 berichtete Shukan Bunshun, dass Tano Ayaka, Nakai Rika und Nishigata Marina in den Vorfall verwickelt waren. Nakai Rika verfasste in der selben Nacht einen Tweet: "Es ist Diffamierung, aber ich habe nichts damit zu tun, WTF?" Ayaka und Marina leugneten ebenfalls eine Beteiligung. Am 13.01.2018 wurde Hayakawa Maiko als neuer Manager und Okada Tsuyoshi als Vize-Manager von NGT48 vorgestellt. Imamura Etsuro wurde versetzt. AKS gab an, dass keine Mitglieder in illegale Aktivitäten verwickelt waren. Am 14.01.2019 hielt die 48 Group eine Pressekonferenz, wo sich die neuen Manager entschuldigten. Trotz der Entschuldigung und dem Managementwechsel bendeten weitere Investoren ihre Zusammenarbeit mit NGT48. Die Niigata Handelkammer entfernte NGT48 von der Website des 150-jährigen Jubiläums des Niigata-Port-PR-Films. LAWSON, die eine Kampagne mit NGT48 hatten, löschten die Videos von Youtube, ließen sie allerdings noch auf der Website. Z-Kai gab an, dass sie in keiner Verbindung zu Z-Club, der Gruppe der Shuukan Bushun den Überfall vorwarf, steht. Januar 2019 entstand durch ein Bild von Ogino Yuka und einem Fan das Gerücht, dass Yuka eine private Beziehung zu ihm hätte. Am 16.01.2019 gab Yukas Talentagentur HoriPro ein offizielles Statement und leugnete, dass es eine Beziehung zwischen den Beiden gäbe. Sie gab an, dass es sich nicht mal um Yuka auf den Bildern handelte. HoriPro gab an, strikt gegen die Personen vorzugehen, die versuchten Yukas Ruf zu schädigen. Am 17.01.2019 wurden die NGT48 Mitglieder, die nicht in Niigata leben in andere Wohnungen verlegt. Am 18.01.2019 berichtete Nikkan Sports, dass eine ungenannte Quelle berichtete, dass Imamura Etsuro am 14.01.2019 zu AKSs Niederlassung in Tokyo versetzt wurde und in einer Abteilung arbeitet, die nicht direkt mit der Mitgliederverwaltung zu tun hat, arbeitet. Am 20.01.2019 cancelten alle NGT48 Mitlgieder außer Kahiwagi Yuki ihre Teilnahme am Handshake Event zu "NO WAY MAN". Am selben Tag verfasste NGT48s Management eine Statement auf der offiziellen Website, in dem sie die Medien darum baten die Mitglieder und ihre Familien nicht mehr aufzusuchen, zu verfolgen oder die Nähe ihrer Wohnorte zu untersuchen. Die Familien gerieten unter Stress, das tägliche Leben und die Privatsphäre würden dadurch beeinträchtigt werden. Nachdem einige Internetgerüchte enstanden, dass die ehemaligen 48 Group Mitarbeiter Togasaki Tomonobu, Nishiyama Kyoko und Yamamoto Manabu sich mit Antifans trafen, die in den Vorfall verwickelt waren, verfasste Togasaki Tomonobu ebnfalls am 20.01.2019 einen Tweet, in dem er Gerüchte dementierte, dass die Mitarbeiter der 48 Group in Verbindung mit Antifans stehen. Togasaki gab an dass er mit Mitarbeitern essen war und er den Fan, der die Bilder machte nicht kannte. Auf der Website wurde angekündigt dass die Team NIII Auftritte im NGT48 Theater am 22.01. und 23.01. gecancelt wurden. Vom 25. bis 31. Januar traten nur Kenkyuusei auf. Am 25.01.2019 entschuldigte sich NGT48s neuer Manager Hayakawa Maiko erneut bei einem Konzert der Kenkyuusei im NGT48 Theater. Am 01.02.2019 wurde auf NGT8s offizieller Website angekündigt, dass für Mahos Fall ein Drittausschuss aus Anwälten, die in keiner Verbindung zu AKS stehen, gegründet wurde, um ihren Fall nochmals zu untersuchen. Bei den Mitgliedern handelte es sich um Iwasaki Akira. Kiuchi Masaya und Takayama Kozue. Sie sollten innerhalb von 6 Wochen zu Ergebnissen kommen. AKS würde diese dann der Öffentlichkeit vorstellen. Anfang Februar 2019 wurde die Bezeichnung NGT48 von den social Media Accounts von Maho und ihren Freundinnen und Unterstützerinnen Sugahara Riko, Murakumo Fuka und Hasegawa Rena entfernt. Alle 4 haben seit dem 04.01.2019 nicht mehr getwittert. Ebenfalls Anfang Februar 2019 kündigte NGT48 die ersten Auftritte mit wenigen regulären Mitgliedern für den 9. bis 11.02. an. Die Teilnehmenden Mitglieder waren Kado Yuria, Nakamura Ayuka, Nara Miharu, Kusakabe Aina, Nishimura Nanako und Seiji Reina. Am 06.03.2019 retweetete Maho einen Tweet, in dem Imamura Etsuro kritisiert wurde, nachdem Togasaki Tomonobu ein Bild von ihm und seinen Freund und AKB48 Theater Manager Takahiro Hosoi hochlud, wie sie zusammen tranken und eine gute zeit hatten. Der Tweet wurde kurz darauf gelöscht, nachdem er von vielen Fans kritisiert wurde. Togasaki Tomonobu schrieb zudem, dass man nicht alles aus den Medien glauben sollte. Kurz zuvor wurde die Unabhängigkeit des Ausschusses, der Mahos Fall untersuchte in den Medien angezweifelt. In dem Tweet stand: "Ich bin so traurig, dass ich weinen könnte. Wie können sie spaß bei einer Party haben und trinken? Maho weint immer noch und hat einen Flashback. Haben die, die ihr Idol nicht schützen können Spaß bei ihrer Party? Schmeckt der Alkohol so gut?" Fans gingen davon aus, dass es Maho nicht möglich war selbst zu tweeten und sie deswegen mit retweets ihre gefühle zum Ausdruck brachte. Am 07.03.2019 wurde Imamura Etsuros Vertrag mit AKS aufgelöst und Takahiro Hosoi entlassen. AKS gab an, dass dieses Verhalten der Beteiligten unangemessen war, somal die Ermittlungen noch laufen. Nachdem Takahiro Hosoi AKS verließ, blieb AKB48 erstmal ohne Theater Manager. Am 10.03.2019 verließ Hagiri Runa NGT48. NGT48s offizielle Website gab an ihre Kündigung angenommen zu haben. Zuvor hatte Runa im Dezember 2018 einen selbstverschuldeten Verstoß gegen die Gruppenregeln einen Verantwortlichen gemeldet und pausierte auf eigenen Wunsch. Fans vermuteten deswegen, dass sie in Verbindung mit Mahos Vorfall stand. Am 14.03.2019 hatte Niigatas lokale Zeitung The Niigata Nippo ein Interview mit einem Verwandten von Maho. Laut diesem Verwendten kämpfte Maho in dem Moment darum, dass NGT48 die Wahrheit erzählt und damit vernünftig umgeht. Außerdem hielt sie die Berichte des Drittausschusses im Auge und achtete darauf, wie das Management darauf reagierte. Das Management soll versucht haben durch falsche Informationen den Überfall auf Maho kleiner darzustellen, als er war. Jedesmal wenn Maho über den Vorfall sprach, fing sie an zu weinen. Inzwischen habe sie angst rauszugehen. Im Januar wollte Maho sich bei einem ehemaligen Sponsoren von NGT48 entschuldigen, wurde aber von einem Verwandten aufgehalten. Maho soll überlegen NGT48 einfach zu verlassen, denkt aber gleichzeitig, wenn sie NGT48 einfach verlasst, wird es sich nicht ändern und anderen Mädchen würde das selbe passieren wie ihr. Deswegen blieb sie in der Gruppe, um sicherzugehen, dass es bearbeitet wird. März 2019 nahmen Mitglieder von NGT48 wieder bei einem Handshake Event zu "NO WAY MAN" teil. Yamaguchi Maho war nicht dabei. Wegen der Befürchtung, dass es zu Vorfällen kommen könnte, wurde an den Warteschlangen der NGT48 Mitglieder Sicherheitskameras installiert. Es gab keine Vorkommnisse allesdings waren die Schlangen der NGT48 Mitglieder weniger Fans als andere. Am 21.03.2019 wurde eine Stellungnahme zu dem Bericht des Drittausschusses auf der NGT48 Website veröffentlicht. Laut dem Bericht war keines der NGT48 Mitglieder persönlich in den Angriff auf Maho beteiligt, allerdings hatten einige privaten Kontakt mir Fans und luden diese sogar in die Wohnanlage ein. Dieser Kontakt verstoße gegen NGT48s Richtlinien, hat aber mit diesem Fall nichts zu tun. NGT48s bisheriges Management hatte keine klaren Richtlinien für die Mitarbeiter und Mitglieder, weswegen die Mitglieder keine Schuld trugen. Zukünftig wolle das Management hart durchgreifen, falls es zu Regelverstößen, wie dem privaten Kontakt zu Fans kommt und diese Mädchen sollten dann entfernt werden, da es die Zusammenarbeit in der Gruppe stört. Die Sicherheit der Mädchen soll aber von größter Priorität sein. Um solche Vorfälle zukünftig zu vermeiden, soll das Management neu organisiert und Mitglieder und Mitarbeiter neu geschult werden. Am selben Tag wurde angekündigt, dass NGT48s Theater vom 23.03. bis Ende März 2019 geschlossen wird. Laut dem Bericht des Drittausschusses hatten 12 Mitglieder Kontakt zu den Fans, die für Mahos Angriff verantwortlich waren. Am 22.03.2019 hielt AKS (AKB48 Management Betreuer Matsumura Takumi, NGT48 Theater Manager Hayakawa Maiko und NGT48 Vice Theater Manager Okada Tsuyoshi) eine Pressekonferenz zu Mahos Vorfall ab. Während dieser brach Maho ihr Schweigen auf Twitter. Die Presse konfrontierte die Vertreter von AKS damt. Maho schrieb, dass sie zu ihrer Entschuldigung gezwungen wurde, da sonst ein anderes Teammitglied eine Entschuldigung vorgelesen hätte, die verantwortlichen Mitglieder nicht wie versprochen entlassen wurden und AKS versuchte die Medien zu kontrollieren. Das Idol widersprach der Behauptung, dass keines der NGT48 Mitglieder persönlich in den Angriff auf Maho beteiligt war, und sagte sogar, einige Mitglieder hätten Verbindungen zu kriminellen Gruppen. Sie gab weiterhin an, dass die Sätze, die die Vertreter vorlasen die waren, die sie von Matsumura Takumi bekam und zuerst vorlesen sollte. Matsumura leugnete Maho zu einer Entschuldigung gezwungen zu haben. Maho warf den Vertretern vor, dass sie versuchen würden zu sagen, dass sie lügt. Mahos Freundin, Sugahara Riko, brach ihr Schweigen ebenfalls. Sie schrieb: "Ich wollte nur ein ernsthaftes Idol sein... Ich wollte euch nur lächeln sehen... traurig..." Am 25.03.2019 äußerte sich der Anwalt Kubori Hideaki, der den Ausschuss repräsentierte, der den Bericht des Drittausschusses bewertet, in einer Morgenshow über Telefon. Er gab an dass NGT48 entweder den Bericht des Drittausschusses missverstanden hat oder den Drittausschusses dazu missbraucht wahre Gegebenheiten zu vertuschen. Er war sehr sauer über NGT48s Handhabung. Am 29.03.2019 entschuldigte sich AKS bei Niigatas Bürgermeister Nakahara Yaichi für den Skandal von Maho. AKS wurde durch den stellvertretenden Direktor Yoshinari Natsuko, NGT48 Manager Hayakawa Maiko und den stellvertretenden Manager Okada Takeshi vertreten. Sie versprachen das Vertrauen in die Gruppe wieder herzustellen. Nakahara Yaichi gab an dass er sich um Maho Sorgen macht und hofft, dass die Agentur es schafft das Vertrauen wieder herzustellen und sich wieder anständig um seine Mitglieder zu kümmern. Dennoch wurden die Verträge von Niigata mit NGT48 zu Ende März 2019 aufgehoben. Mitte April fanden Fans heraus, dass die NGT48 Links auf forTUNE nirgendswo hinführten. Am 16.04.2019 hat Maho 2 Tweets geliked. Im ersten im ersten wurde behaupted dass AKS CEO Yoshinari Natsuko zu den Mitgliedern sagte: "Wenn ihr immer noch jammert, dass ihr über den Vorfall besorgt seid, könnt ihr gern euren Rücktritt einreichen, das macht mir nichts aus." In dem anderen Tweet wurde gefragt, wann AKS die Fragen von der Pressekonferrenz beantworten würde. AKS gab Wochen zuvor an darauf zu antworten. Am 17.04.2019 wurde angekündigt, dass Maho am 21.04.2019 zusammen mit Team G im NGT48 Theater auftritt. An dem Tag solten die Teams von NGT48 aufgelöst werden und alle Mitglieder zur 1. Generation werden. Kashiwagi Yuki sollte NGT48 an dem Tag verlassen. Ab dem 17.04.2019 konnten keine Artikel von Maho im 48 Group Shop mehr gekauft werden. Die Produktion von unterschriebenen Stickern, die Mai 2019 erscheinen sollten, wurde gestoppt. Am 21.04.2019 kündigte Maho zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen Hasegawa Rena und Sugahara Riko ihre Graduation von NGT48 an. Ihr letztes Konzert wurde für den 06.05.2019 und ihre Graduation Performance für den 18.05.2019 angekündigt. Die Graduation sollte untypischerweise nur mit den Dreien stattfinden. Am selben Tag entschuldigte sich NGT48s Managerin Hayakawa Maiko auf dem Team Nlll Live bei den Fans und Bürgern von Niigata für die Fehler des Managements. 48 Groups neuer Generaldirektor Mukaichi Mion, entschuldigte sich bei den Fans, dass sie nichts tun konnte, obwohl sie die Mitglieder der Gruppe beschützen sollte. Japans Entertainers 'Rights Association hat im Anschluss an die Ankündigung von Mahos Graduation eine vernichtende Erklärung abgegeben. Sie fordern eine staatliche "Umfrage" der Unterhaltungsindustrie, um die Situation in der Idolbranche zu erfassen. Am 23.04.2019 verlor Ogino Yuka ihren Werbevertrag mit dem Modelabel Heather's, nachdem das Label massive Kritik wegen der Vorfälle von NGT48 erhielt. Das Material mit Yuka wurde entfernt. Erst am 17.04.2019 wurde Yuka als Model für das Label bekanntgegeben. Am 26.04.2019 '''gab NGT48 auf seiner offiziellen website bekannt, dass es bei Mahos Handshake Events nicht möglich sein wird Mahos Hand zu schütteln, sondern nur zu reden. Am '''27.04.2019 trat NGT48 beim''' "AKB 48 Group Spring LIVE Festival" auf. Allerdings ohne Yamaguchi Maho, Hasegawa Rena und Sugahara Riko. AKS gab an dass das Stadion wegen des kaltem Wetters nur zu 2/3 gefüllt war. Viele Fans riefen bei NGT48s Auftritt nach "Mahohon". Am '''30.04.2019 '''erhob AKS Anklage gegen die 2 Männer, die Maho angegriffen haben. Am '''05.05.2019 schrieb der ehemalige 48 Group Mitarbeiter Togasaki Tomonobu in seinem Blog, dass jemand ihm eine Bestattungsratgeber zusammen mit der Drohung sein Kind zu verletzen und ihn zu töten, zu seiner Arbeit geschickt hat. Er glaubt, dass es mit dem Tweet von März zusammenhing. Tomonobu kündigte an, ein Treffen abzuhalten, um die Angelegenheit zu klären und jeder, der teilnehmen wollte es auch könne. Am 06.05.2019 hielt Maho ihr letztes Handshake Event ab. Mahos Reihe war laut Fans sehr beliebt und es wurde zusätzliches Sicherheitspersonal engagiert. Maho bedankte sich am Ende über Twitter bei den Fans. Sie gab an, dass es schmerzhafte Monate waren, aber sie sich diesen Tag wieder lebendig gefühlt hat. Am 18.05.2019 fand die Graduationzeremonie von Yamaguchi Maho, Hasegawa Rena und Sugahara Riko statt. Bis auf 5 NGT48 Mitglieder, die auch teilnahmen und 2 Mitgliedern, die Nachrichten schickten, waren die 3 bei dem Auftritt allein. Akimoto Yasushi schrieb für den Anlass das Lied "Taiyo wa Nando demo". Am 20.05.2019 postete Kato Minami eine Instagram Story in der man im Hintergrund einen Bericht über Yamaguchi Mahos Graduation sah. Dazu schrieb sie: "Mir werden gerade die Nägel gemacht. Ich möchte, dass jemand den Kanal wechselt." Kurz darauf löschte sie den Beitrag wieder. Wegen einen unangemessen Posts wurde Minami zum Kenkyuusei herabgestuft. Am 21.05.2019 entschuldigte sich Minami dafür und gab an,sie wollte es Freunden schicken. Sie saß im Nagelsalon und wurde traurig als die Nachrichten kamen. NGT48s Management entschuldigte sich auf der offiziellen Website und pausierte die sozialen Netzwerke von allen NGT48 Mitgliedern. Am 06.06.2019 berichtete die Niigata Zeitung "The Niigata Nippo", dass Niigata seinen Vertrag mit Minami nicht erneuern wird. Somit verlor sie ihren Posten als Niigata PR Botschafter. Diese Position hatte sie seit Februar 2016. Am 20.05.2019 wurde der 24jährige Domoto Kazuki aus Kyoto festgenommen, nachdem er am 09.05.2019 Ogino Yuka Morddrohungen schickte. Der Verdächtige faxte die Morddrohung an Nachrichtenagenturen und Regierungsbüros in Niigata. HoriPro, die Agentur, die Ogino vertritt, hat Klage gegen den Verdächtigen eingereicht und wird eine strenge Bestrafung gegen ihn beantragen. Domoto Kazuki gab an dass er das Fax gesendet habe aber nie vorgehabt habe Yuka zu töten. Am 10.06.2019 wurde Domoto Kazuki wegen Einschüchterung vor dem Gericht in Niigata mit einer Geldstrafe von 300.000 Yen verurteilt. Am 24.05.2019 eröffnete NGT48s Manager Hayakawa Maiko einen Twitter Account und schrieb in ihren ersten Posts dass vele Unwahrheiten vermittelt wurden und kein Mitglied von NGT48 gegen Richtlinien verstoßen hat. Sie bat die Fans darum NGT48 weiterhin zu unterstützen. Viele Fans reagierten negativ auf ihren Account und ihre Tweets. Ebenfalls am 24.05.2019 '''wurde angekündigt, dass die erste mündliche Verhandlung des Falls am 10.07.2019 vor dem Gericht in Niigata stattfindet. Am '''25.05.2019 gab die Agentur Ken-On bekannt, dass Maho einen Vertrag bei ihnen unterschrieben hat. Maho löschte nahezu all ihre alten Twitter- und Instagrambeiträge. Bevor sie das tat, gab sie an dass diese Agentur die meiste Arbeit an ihrer Graduationzeremonie gemacht hat, was einen Tweet von Hayakawa Maiko widerlegte. Am 31.05.2019 wurde eine seltsame Nachricht auf Nakai Rikas Instagram Account gepostet. "Du wirst dich nicht so schnell gut fühlen? ��Es ist kein Schachzug oder eine menschliche Handlung eine Gruppe zu Fall zu bringen, indem man eine Lüge verkauft. Ich werde nicht zu den Toten gehen." It's not a transfer or a human thing to make a group messing up with a lie and a fellow seller Viele, die die unsensible Nachricht sahen, sahen diese in direkter Verbindung mit Yamaguchi Maho. Laut Mitarbeitern leugnete Rika das gepostet zu haben. Es hieß, dass Rikas Instagram Accoun gehackt wurde und es wurde angekündigt, dass rechtliche Schritte gegen jeden vorgenommen werden würden, der dies getan hätte. Am 12.06.2019 wurde berichtet, dass am 23.05.2019 lief ein 52jähriger Mann mit einem Messer mit einer 10cm Klinge durch Niigata und rief, dass er den Mann umbringt, der NGT48 Mitglieder belästigt hat. Dies tat er, nachdem er böse Kommentare im Internet las. Nachdem er festgenommen wurde, gab er an ins Gefängnis gehen zu wollen. Niigata Nippo berichtete, dass der Mann ein Ogino Yuko Fan war. Am 06.08.2019 wurde er zu 1 1/2 Jahre Gefängnis verurteilt. Am 01.07.2019 wurde der AKB48 Management Betreuer Matsumura Takumi zusammen mit anderen, die dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurden, den NGT48 Vorfall falsch behandet zu haben, aus dem AKS Management entlassen. Am selben Tag veröffentlichte Hayakawa Maiko einen Bericht, in dem neue, detailliertere Sicherheits- und Beratungsmaßnahmen für die Mitglieder enthalten waren, sowie ein Beschluss, rechtliche Schritte gegen Verstöße einzuleiten. (aufbauend auf früheren Versprechungen) Am 12.07.2019 wurde berichtet, dass Gerichtsquellen angaben, dass extrem radikale Fotos von NGT48 Mitgliedern und Fans vorhanden waren. Auf den Bildern waren die Angeklagten, darunter eins des Hauptmitgliedes und ein Mitglieder im Bademantel mit freiliegender Brust. Am 03.08.2019 traten NGT48 kurzfristig beim TIF auf. Der Auftritt wurde nicht von dem Streaming Seiten gezeigt. Zuschauer die mit den Angreifern von Maho bekannt waren, waren in der Glitter Ticket Zone in der Front. Sie wurden vor NGT48s Auftritt von der Gruppe aus dem Publikum entfernt. Die Mitglieder der Gruppe waren auch im Ticketweiterverkauf beteiligt. Am 20.07.2019 wurde berichtet, dass Ogino Yuka mit einen Mitarbeiter ihrer Agentur flirtete. Dies wurde schon seit einiger Zeit von den Fans diskutiert. Am 10.08.2019 gab NGT48 bekannt, dass ihr Theater am 18.102019 erneut öffnet. Das war das erste mal seit Yamaguchi Mahos Graduation. Diese Nachricht führte zu vielen negativen Kommentaren. Am 18.08.2019 performte das erste mal seit dem 30.12.2018. Nishigata Marina brach in Tränen aus und gab an, dass die Gerüchte nicht wahr waren. Das Management von AKS traf sich mit den Eltern vor der Wiedereröffnung des Theaters. Ein Angehöriger eines Mitglieds gab an, dass es keinen "schwarzen Mitglieder" gab. Am 27.08.2019 wurde berichtet, dass einer von Yamaguchi Mahos Angreifern angeboten hat einen Entschuldigungsbrief an AKS und die aktuellen NGT48 Mitglieder zu schreiben und dass sie eien Verbindung zu Maho hatten. Am 07.09.2019 berichtete Shukan Bunshun dass die 3 Mitglieder Tano Ayaka, Nishigata Marina und ein minderjähriges Mitglied (genannt D), in Verbindung mit Yamaguchi Mahos Angreifern waren und erbrachte einen Beweis, dass einer ihrer Freunde in einer Beziehung mit einem minderjährigen Mitglied (genannt E) von NGT48 war. Diese Informationen kamen durch eine Audio, die durch ein ehemaliges Mitglied (genannt M) aufgenommen wurde, dass Maho helfen wollte. Am 20.09.2019 gab NGT48 über die offizielle Website bekannt, dass die Polizei einen Verdächtigen festgenommen hat, der Kato Minami eine verleumderische Nachricht über soziale Netzwerke geschickt hat. Die offizielle Website warnte außerdem davor, dass die Idolgruppe jede Verleumdung und / oder Drohung gegen sie und andere Idole durch Straf- oder Zivilverfahren verfolgen wird.